Aquarius
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: While drowning, Ed sees Aquarius, a demon of the water. Now's he's changed...as Aquarius enchants him. Can no one prevent him from being lost into the watery depths of a new Hell?
1. Drowning

**Whoot! Welcome to Aquarius! It's another of the serious side of Ayumi's fanfics, even though at first there's some slight comedy. **

**Now, Aquarius is based on a song called…well, Aquarius, by Within Temptation. But in that, Aquarius is a guy, and the singer is in love with him. I love that song a lot, and then suddenly I got this idea. And I never ignore fanfic ideas…so…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I just borrowed some stuff, so don't sue..cause you'd lose anyway. XP**

**---**

Ed cried out in alarm as the salty blue-green waves enveloped him. It burned at his eyes, forcing them to shut as the sudden current dragged him deeper into the sea. His lungs were on fire, begging for air. He struggled to keep his breath, but suddenly his mouth burst open. A large stream of bubbles spewed out of his mouth, water rushing into his burning lungs. He gagged and coughed, only being met with more water.

Just then, a face melted into his faint vision. A girl's face, beautiful and smiling. Her hair was long and silver, floating gently through the suddenly still water. Her skin was slick looking and pale, her smile a dazzling white. Her eyes were a blue-green matching the water, large and pupiless, like it's own sea, and shone with love and also sadness. The rest of her image faded in. She was barely wearing anything…and yet…Long strips of thin, clear, ribbon-like cloth wrapper around her torso, curling around her neck, arms and legs.

"Edward…" She sang, her voice resonating through the ocean. She slowly blew a kiss to him, keeping her gaze on him.

Ed watched her through blurry eyes. He felt a sudden tug upward, closer to the brightness and further away from the girl. The world around him grew dark.

-

Ayumi broke through the surface of the warm water, lugging Ed through after her. "Ugh, so heavy." She muttered, starting to slowly drag Ed to shore. Her hair, tied in a long ponytail, trailed behind her, floating at the top, and she was wearing a thin, black bathing suit that barely covered her anyway. She waved one arm at the beach. "I got him!" She called as she pulled him up onto the sand.

"Is he okay?" Al asked, kneeling in the sand next to him as Ayumi stood up.

Ayumi looked over Ed for a moment, squeezing water from her midnight hair. "He's just unconscious…but he's not breathing. He needs CPR."

"All right." Al said, clamping Ed's nose shut.

"Move it Al." Ayumi shoved Al out of the way, leaving him sprawled on the sand with a confused look on his face and a large sweatdrop on the back of his head.

Ayumi set her mouth on Ed's and blew a few times. She felt him squirm slightly as he coughed, water dribbling down his cheek.

Ayumi helped him sit up, patting on his back. "I'm really really sorry Ed!" She said quickly as she handed him his clothes. (since you don't know, he was only in his boxers before this, myahaha) "I thought you were only kidding when you said you couldn't swim."

Ed spat out some water and weakly glared at her. "That's no reason to strip me to my underwear and throw me in!" He snapped.

She pouted. "I said I was sorry. Look, I'll make it up to you." She said, softly kissing his cheek and standing up, ignoring the blush that just spread across his face. "I'll take you to dinner or something…or…better yet, I'll teach you to swim!"

Ed blinked and tilted his head. "I don't think you can...my automail's kinda heavy in the water." He started nervously.

"So? How do you think I learned? My mom tied down weights to me." She grimaced at the thought. "I swallowed more water that year then I had when I didn't know how to swim…" She pouted again and sucked on her finger. "Please don't say no."

"I hate it when you do the face." Ed grumbled, trying to ignore Ayumi's arms wrapping around his neck. "Pwease Ed? If you don't say yes, I'm just going to have to find a better way to apologize." She whispered seductively, creeping her hands down to Ed's wet boxers.

Al turned red along with Ed and covered his eyes. "Ayumi!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Ed yelled, prying Ayumi's hands away from his underwear.

"Awwww, this is gonna be more fun though." Ayumi said playfully, snatching Ed's face and pulling him closer to her own.

"Ayumi!" Ed yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I love how gullible you are." She taunted, letting go. She grabbed Al's arm and dragged him off. "Come on Al, we have to go get something to eat!"

"O-okay, see ya Brother!" Al waved over his shoulder.

Ed sighed, tugging his arm through his shirt sleeve. "Geez…"

"Edward…" Sang the waves quietly as they flowed back and forth. "Edward, come back to me."

He blinked. "Who…?"

"Come closer Edward…I'll show you who I am."

Unsure of what to do, Ed stayed where he was, staring out at the ocean. But something invisible was tugging him closer, until he finally stood up and walked to the water's edge.

The girl's face appeared again, this time; she stood slowly from the water. She placed both of her hands on either side of Ed's cheek, as he froze from the sight of her, staring at her eyes. She smiled. "You may call me Aquarius."

"Aquarius…" Ed repeated dizzily.

"Yes Edward…and you're mine now." Aquarius closed the distance between them, forcing his mouth open, and letting her tongue explore his mouth. Sparkling water rushed up her throat into her mouth, then into Ed's.

He sputtered, but unable to pull away, felt the water slide down his throat, feeling it twist inside him, spreading throughout his body. A strange feeling washed over him.

"It is done…" She let him go and sunk back into the waves, as he crumpled, falling slowly to the ground.

-

**So, how's that as a first chapter, eh? –nod- Think it was pretty good, added a bit of suspense, had some detail, nice, nice. If you're confused, things will be explained later.**

**Please review!**


	2. Ocean and Sea

**Look, I finally updated after what…a month? Maybe two. Finally hit with inspiration, whoot! Course, with that inspiration came ideas to about 2 other fanfics….anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is owned by a person who's not me…**

**---**

"Ayumi, shouldn't we get Brother?"

"Ahh, I say we eat our fill first before getting him. They'll be no food left after." Ayumi said with a heavy sigh, spinning on a tall wooden stool. They were both in a snack bar close to the beach.

Al sweatdropped. "But Ayumi-"

"Let's go down to the beach after this, maybe we can see the ghost!" Two teenage boys were chatting loudly besides them.

Ayumi's brow furrowed. "Ghost? What ghost?"

One of the boys looked at her. "You two aren't around here?"

They both shook their heads. The boy smiled. "Well, you see, there's this legend that down at the ocean lives this ghost of a girl. The girl lived in this rich family that owned the beach...their mansion's ruins are still here, near the cliffside. But one night, the whole family was found dead. Slaughtered."

Al shuddered, looking at Ayumi. She didn't seem to respond.

"The only one left was the girl, so naturally, she was blamed." He continued.

"That means nothing if she was the only survivor." Ayumi whispered harshly. "No reason to blame her."

He shrugged. "Anyway, after the murder, the girl would be in the ocean all the time, swimming around aimlessly. She barely left it."

"But one day there was this terrible storm." The other joined in. "That started right after she started swimming. Even after what they thought, the townsfolk tried to call her back. But she didn't listen."

"Right. She drowned during the storm later on though. Someone saw her go under, but they never found the body. Some say that her ghost lives on, haunting the waters and dragging people deep under seas..." He trailed off in a mysterious tone, smirking at the two.

"That doesn't even make that much sense." Al said, scratching his head.

"Ah, what do you know?"

Ayumi sighed again, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs. She twitched, then smiled up at the two boys. "Thanks for the story." She stood up. "Come on Al!" She said, running out the door.

Al blinked, looking confused but followed.

-

It was dark, and the air felt heavy around him. He couldn't breathe, or see. _Where am I?_ Ed thought, squinting through the darkness. Floating, he decided. Floating around in the black nothingness...was this...was this water he was in? Felt like it.

"Edward," Someone sang.

Oh...everything suddenly brightened. He was right, he was underwater. A dark blue ocean of sorts. "Who's there?" He wondered why he could speak under the water, as crystal clear as he was speaking in air.

"You know who I am." The voice responded, materializing as Aquarius, holding a small orb in her hand. "This is how it begins, Edward." She sang.

"How what begins?" He asked.

She smiled. "Everything."

He didn't get it. "Where are we?"

"Don't you know your own mind?" She replied with a bubbly laugh.

"What?" Everything was brightening, or more of...fading to white.

She blew him a kiss. "Soon, Edward...very soon."

-

He twitched. Everything was dark again, and he felt a pressure on his stomach. He coughed, opening his eyes. And yelped. "Ayumi!"

"Did you know you have a bit of silver in your eyes?" She responded calmly, pulling her face away from his. "Right at the edge, a thin ring of silver. It's cool, the contrast...silver and gold."

He coughed again. That's why he couldn't breathe, Ayumi was sitting on his stomach. _More like straddling..._He thought, before regretting the thought and trying to stomp it down.

"You blush alot, don't you Ed." Ayumi observed, poking his cheeks.

"Shut up." He responded. "Get off me."

She poked his nose. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"Ayumi!" He snapped, glaring up at her.

She stuck out her tongue. "Make me."

He grabbed the base of her arms and pulled her off him. But what caught him by surprise was Ayumi grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up. The result; Ed in an awkward position on top of her, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

He turned completely red. "I was right, you do have silver in your eyes." She said with a small smirk.

"S-so what if I do? You have red in your eyes, no big deal." He said.

"It is a big deal. I always had a red lining in my eyes...your eyes have never been silver before."

"U-um, Brother? Ayumi?" Al had finally caught up, and was now staring wide eyed at them. Ed turned redder then he was. Ayumi waved at him, crawling out.

"Sorry you had to see that. Ed here just couldn't control himself." She flipped her hair back. "And who could blame him?"

"That is _so_ not true Al!" Ed said quickly.

"I don't believe her Brother." Al said with a confused smile.

"Psh, men." Ayumi sighed. "Never coming clean with their own emotions...come on Ed, let's go eat." She said, running ahead.

"Okay." Ed started to follow her, but stopped, looking at the ocean. He stared at it in almost a trancelike state.

"Brother? You coming?" Al said looking slightly concerned.

"...yeah." He grinned at his brother. "Let's go."

-

"Ed, do you want _another_ near-death experience? You're gonna choke if you keep eating so fast." Ayumi said, a large sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"Whose fault would that be?" Ed shot back, putting down his fork. "I wouldn't have drowned if you didn't throw me in."

"You shouldn't have let me throw you in anyway! Now eat slower." Ayumi glanced at Al. "Al, tell him!"

"Uhh…just listen to her?" Al said sheepishly.

"You're my brother; you should be taking my side." Ed snorted, stabbing a piece of meat with his knife. Al shrugged. "What's the rush, anyway?" He asked.

"I dunno, I want to go back to the beach? Maybe Ayumi can start teaching me to swim." Ed's response made Ayumi choke on her drink. Ed stared at her with a confused look.

"Since when do you _want_ to swim?" She coughed out. He blinked. "Just an urge." He ignored both of their stares, squirming in his seat restlessly. "Can we go now?"

"Well, um, you're not really supposed to swim right after you eat, Brother." Al said.

"That's stupid." Ed stood up. "What if I feel like swimming now? I say I can." He walked out of the bar.

"What…the hell…was that…" Ayumi said slowly.

-

When he got back down to the sandy beach, Ed first wondered why he felt so happy to be back here. He stopped running for a bit, trying to catch his breath, walking to the water's edge. There was a moment when his mind completely blanked, staring at the blue-green.

Then he did something he never thought he would do. He jumped in, as far as he could go.

He didn't go that far under, but he panicked. Everything was distorted. There was no air around im, he couldn't breathe…! He was going to drown, no one was around to save him this time. Then his head broke through the surface. He blinked, then laughed at his stupidity. The ocean was calm now, and it wasn't that deep here anyway.

Then he began to sink again. _My automail…_ He thought bitterly. And the fact that he was still fully clothed didn't help either. Everything was weighing him down. He had to kick hard to stay above the water. But still, he was delighted. Sure, he wasn't swimming yet, but maybe he still had some hope. It's easy enough to stay afloat.

He didn't know how long he stayed in the water. But suddenly, he felt something grab his ankle and pull him under. He yelped in surprise, soon regretting it as salty water entered his mouth. He thrashed his arms around, trying to get back to the surface, but still, he was sinking. And someone as laughing, which echoed throughout the sea. A soft, bubbly laugh.

"Silly, don't you remember?" And there she was again. Below him, gripping to his ankle with one hand and covering her mouth in the other, so she wouldn't giggle as much. Smiling with childish mirth, even if she appeared as a grown woman. Aquarius.

Aquarius let go of him, swimming, or floating…gliding in front of him. She kissed him, giggling after she pulled away. "Feeling better now?" She asked cheerfully.

He blinked. How did she…he could breathe now. It felt weird. It's not like he grew gills, but more like the water was more like air now, but he could still feel it as liquid. He smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Of course, I couldn't let you drown already!" She said, looking close at his face. Ed could feel his face redden. She smiled again. "It already started, isn't that wonderful Ed?" She said, pushing herself away.

"I guess…what's supposed to be starting again?" He said, following. It was already easier to swim around, since he didn't have to worry about breathing.

"I told you already! Everything!" She twirled a bit in the water. "Everything important, that is." She looked at him. "We're gonna be the best of friends, right? You won't leave me alone?" Her voice was anxious and angry, also pleading. It threw him off, and he really wanted to say yes. That he'll never, ever leave her. All he could do was nod awkwardly.

"Good. And you better keep your promise, and not be like all the others." Back to her singsong voice. "This is going to be _so_ much fun Ed! I promise." She spun in the water, her hair dancing playfully around her. Then she stopped again, staring hard at Ed. And disappeared with an angry shriek. . That's when he felt himself being pulled out of the water.

---

**Yeah, okay, I'll end it there. Kinda forgot what I had planned for this chapter right now… so like, yeah. Um…okay, my sisters are pushing a mattress down the stairs, so we're like sliding down and it's my turn. n.n Whoot!**

**Please review! **


End file.
